eloriafandomcom-20200214-history
Citadel Creation Rules
Location: Regions can generate resources. Regions can generate support and protection. Regions can also make an area easier to get in. In general, there will be a local Resources rating, which will include patronage. These count towards offsetting the cost. From there location has accessibility. The rating is a bonus to meetings, commerce and infiltration, or penalty as appropriate. Size: Only an issue in cities or when taking over existing buildings, if a Citadel has a size limit, it can only hold a certain number of rooms. Extra-dimensional space cost an extra trove per/space Cost: The base cost of the Citadel is equal to the sum of it’s Size, plus Absolute value of Accessibility (both remote and main location Citadels are more Expensive). Facilities: The crunchy part. Each Facility takes up an increment of Space and costs a Trove to install. Each time you level it, it costs troves equal to the new level. Each level grants an additional perk. Stackable facility upgrades max at the team’s Tier. Novice = 1, Legendary = 5 If a facility generates a Wild Card, it also houses them. Private Quarters: Each houses a Wild Card in relative Comfort Customized: +1 to the resident’s aspect rolls during downtime, stackable Suite: Houses attendant extras as well. Barracks/Dorms: Generates a Unit of extras, can be attached to another facility as “Staffing”. Spacious: Generates an additional Unit, stackable. Lead Quarters: Generates a Wild Card to command/lead extras Academy: Choose a skill, improves the die type of all extras by one step Focused Curriculum: Skill improves an additional die type Diverse Curriculum: Facility applies to an additional skill, stackable Master Trainer: Generates a Wild Card Master Trainer for the skill Infirmary: Medical Facilities, basic (no penalty to natural recovery/healing rolls) Advanced Infirmary: Medical Facilities, advanced (+2 to natural recovery/healing rolls) Sick Ward: +2 to recover/treat illness Apothecary: +2 to recover/treat poison Mendicant: Generates a Wild Card Master Physician Meeting Room: Allows hosting of diplomatic events Extensive: Allows private actions while hosting Lavish: +2 Persuasion while hosting Foreboding: +2 Intimidation while hosting Garish: +2 Taunt while hosting Major Domo: Generates a Wild Card Aristocrat. Fortification: +1 Security, Stackable Cost = Size Craft Shop: Allows fabrication of items through a single methodology Spacious: Allows an additional person to use the facility at once, stackable Versatile: Supports an additional methodology Efficient: Products require 1 fewer unit of materials Advanced Fabrication: Improves finished products by a single tier, stackable Master Craftsperson: Generates a Wild Card Fabricator Library: Allows in house Investigation rolls Topic: +1 bonus to Investigation and Knowledge on Topic, Stackable Librarian: Generates a Wild Card Loremaster Shrine: Devoted to an entity or ideology. Cathedral: Invocations can target groups Consecrated: +2 Charisma in regards to entity/ideology Priest: Generates a Wild Card Priest Magic Laboratory: Magical Research Facility (basic, no penalties) Spacious: Allows an additional user, stackable Warding: Add Mag Lab Lev to fortification rating Scrying device: Allows one free question before mission Teleporter: Allows insertion or extraction in media res. Archmage: WC Magus to staff Docking: Allows safe storage of craft. Hangar: Allows maintenance and alteration of ships Harbor Master: Generates a Wild Card Engineer